Seirei Tsukai no Wizard
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: Kotaro Karasuma yang pergi ke Kamen Rider convention bersama temannya tiba-tiba dikirim ke dunia lain sebagai salah satu korban Sabbat. Tapi dia berpegang teguh pada harapannya membuatnya menjadi penyihir dan pengendali roh dengan menggunakan sihir modern. Merubah keputusasaan menjadi Harapan, Saa Showtime da. OcXHarem, KamitoXRestia


**Yo saya balik lagi dengan cerita baru, entah kenapa pengen buat.**

**Untuk story yang lain masih dalam tahap pengerjaan jadi sabar ya.**

**Dan Maaf kalau story nya masih kurang bagus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<strong>

Kotaro Karasuma seorang pemuda yang biasa saja. Dia memiliki mata berwarna hijau terang, rambutnya yang hitam legam membuat daya tarik sendiri. Pemuda yang berumur 16 tahun ini mengenakan jaket yang kerahnya seperti jubah berwarna hitam.

Kotaro merupakan seorang tokufans dan sangat menyukai Kamen Rider Wizard bersama temannya Kazuki Kururugi. Sekarang ini dai sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke Kamen Rider convention dengan membawa Kamen Rider Wizard merchandisenya. Dia sudah mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk membeli itu semua bahkan dia juga membeli jaket yang memiliki lambang sihir Kamen Rider Wizard seperti yang dia kenakan saat ini.

"WizarDriver: check. WizarSwordGun: check. Wizard Rings: check. Drago Timer: check. AxCalibur: check. Yosh waktunya pergi." Kata Kotaro sambil membawa tas yang berisi semua Kamen Rider Wizard merchandisenya.

Setelah Kotaro sampai di tempat Kamen Rider convention dia sedang menunggu temannya, di Kamen Rider convention dia melihat banyak sekali para tokufans yang memperlihatkan merchandise mereka juga ada yang sedang bercosplay menjadi Kamen Rider Kabuto, Blade, Kiva dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hey Kotaro maaf aku terlambat." Terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi Kotaro.

Dia melihat seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya, dia memiliki rambut biru tua dan warna matanya ungu gelap. Dia juga mengenakan jaket emas dengan lambang sihir Kamen Rider Beast. Dia adalah teman Kotaro, Kazuki Kururugi.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?" Tanya Kotaro

"Aku tadi membeli sebotol mayones yang sama seperti di film untuk makan siang." Jawab Kazuki sambil memperlihatkan botol mayones.

Kotaro hanya bias sweetdrop melihat temannya yang mirip dengan Nitou Kousuke walaupun tidak separah Nitou Kousuke.

"Hey Kotaro kau membawa koleksi Wizardmu kan?" Tanya Kazuki.

"Tentu saja. Bagaiman denganmu? Apa kau membawa koleksi Beastmu?"

"Kalau tidak bawa untuk apa aku kesini."

Tidak lama mereka melihat banyak yang melakukan performance seperti menirukan perubahan dan lain-lainnya.

"Hey Kazuki apa kau berpikiran sama dengan-" Perkataan Kotaro terpotong oleh Kazuki.

"Cukup! Jangan katakan! Aku tahu apa kau maksud." Kata Kazuki.

Mereka pun mengenakan belt masing- masing, kemudian mengenakan cincin Driver on di tangan kan lalu dan menaru tangan mereka di depan belt mereka.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**DRIVER ON!**

Untuk kotaro dia membalikkan beltnya sama seperti Souma Haruto saat ingin berubah ke sebelah kiri dan mulai mengeluarkan suara nyanyian.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Kotaro mengenakan cincin Flame Style di tangan kirinya begitu juga dengan Kazuki mengenakan cincin Beast di tangan kirinya.

"Henshin." Kata Kotaro menirukan gaya Haruto.

"Hen…shin." Kata Kazuki menirukan gaya Nitou.

**FLAME! PLEASE!**

**HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

**SET! OPEN! **

**L-I-O-N! LION!**

"Saa…Showtime da." Kata Kotaro.

"Lunch time da." Kata Kazuki.

"Yosh saatnya menuju level yang selanjutnya." Kata Kazuki sambil mengganti cincin yang di sebelah kanan dengan cincin Hyper.

**HYPER!**

**GO! HY HY HY HYPER!**

"Kalau begitu aku juga." Kata Kotaro mengganti cincinnya dengan Infinity Style.

Dia membalikkannya beltnya dua kali kemudian meletakkan tangan kirinya di depan beltnya.

**INFINITY! PLEASE!**

**HI SUI FU DO BOU JABBA BYUU DOKO!**

Setelah mereka melakukan performance, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang dan Kazuki sangat antusias ingin mencoba mayonesnya.

"Ternyata benar, mayones adalah makanan terhebat di dunia." Kata Kazuki.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Kotaro yang hanya bisa pasrah melihat temannya yang mencampurkan sosis dengan mayones.

"Kau juga sama saja makan donat plain sugar." Balas Kazuki.

Sebelum Kotaro dapat membalas perkataan Kazuki dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Di bawah kakinya terdapat lambang sihir yang aneh membuat dia dan Kazuki di telan oleh lingkaran sihir itu.

* * *

><p>Kotaro membuka matanya, dia melihat banyak orang yang sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang berada di Kamen Rider convention lalu yang lebih aneh lagi badan Kotaro menjadi kecil sekitar umur 13 tahun.<p>

Sekarang dia berada di sekitar karang-karang pantai seperti film di Kamen Rider Wizard. Dia melihat lagi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi dia tidak bias menemukan Kazuki.

Tiba-tiba terjadi gerhana matahari menyebabkan mata Kotaro melebar menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Gerhana matahari!? Jangan-jangan…Sabbat!" Kata Kotaro yang menjadi kenyataan.

Muncul retakan merah di sekitar mereka, kemudian tubuh mereka terdapat retakan ungu dan hancur digantikan oleh monster yang disebut Phantom.

Satu persatu orang-orang menjadi Phantom dan Kotaro pun mulai terlihat retakan ungu di tubuhnya.

"Si-sial." Bisik Kotaro yang akan berubah menjadi Phantom.

Dia berdiri dengan lututnya karena sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku…aku…tidak akan menyerah pada keputusasaan." Kata Kotaro sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah gerhana matahari.

"Aku percaya…pada harapan yang tersisa padaku." Kata Kotaro yang kemudian dia berteriak.

Retakan ungu tersebut mulai berkurang dan mulai berubah menjadi emas sampai akhirnya Kotaro berubah menjadi normal.

Kotaro melihat ritual Sabbat sudah berakhir dan semua orang sudah menjadi Phantom terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harap Kazuki baik-baik saja." Bisik Kotaro.

Saat Kotaro akan pergi dia melihat Phantom di hadapannya. Phantom tersebut siap menyerangnya dan Kotaro tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya bias menerima nasibnya dibunuh oleh Phantom.

Tapi sebelum Phantom itu mengenainya dia mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

**DEFEND! NOW!**

Setelah mendengar suara itu terdapat lingkarang sihir yang mencegah Phantom tersebut menyerang Kotaro dan terlempar jauh entah kemana.

Kotaro melihat asal lingkaran tersebut dan terkejut melihat sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya melalui acara televise.

Hampir semuanya putih, bagian bawah tubuhnya terdapat rings holster perak, disetiap hubungannya terdapat cincin. Dibahunya mengenakan mantle putih dengan garis emas sampai kebawah. Kakinya ditutupi oleh seperti kain putih dan emas. Sepatu dan sarung tangannya hitam legam. Di pinggangnya diikat oleh WizarDriver dengan warna luar merah. Helmnya disembunyikan oleh logam ptih seperti hood, dan wajahnya amber gemstone dengan silver eyepiece.

Dia adalah White Wizard.

"S–Shiroi Mahō… tsukai." Kata Kotaro.

White Wizard menghampiri Kotaro dan dia mengganti cincin disebelah kanan.

"Kau berpegang pada harapan dalam menghadapi keputusasaan dan selamat." Kata White Wizard.

"Apa kau…Fueki?" Tanya Kotaro.

"Sayang sekali…itu bukan namaku dan kau berada di dunia lain." Jawab White Wizard.

Kotaro yang mendengar itu terkejut, pertama Kazuki tidak ditemukan, kemudian dia berada diritual Sabbat dan sekarang muncul White Wizard yang sedikit berbeda dari acara televise.

"Bagaimana…caranya aku bias kembali?" Tanya Kotaro lagi.

"Untuk saat ini kau tidak bias kembali ke duniamu. Tapi, aku butuh bantuanmu." Jawab White Wizard.

"Bantuanku?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat dan kau ketahui setelah Sabbat banyak Phantom yang terus bermunculan di dunia ini. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian, karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menghancurkan Phantom." Kata White Wizard sambil membalikkan beltnya dua kali kemudian menaruh tangan kanannya didepan Hand Authornya.

**CONNECT! NOW!**

Muncul lingkaran sihir disamping White Wizard, kemudian dia memasukan tangannya ke lingkaran sihir tersebut dan mengambil sebuah tas ransel.

"Itu tasku." Kata Kotaro menunjuk jarinya mengarah pada tasnya.

White Wizard melempar tas tersebut dan di tangkap oleh Kotaro. Kotaro membuka tas tersebut dan melihat barang-barangnya menjadi asli. Tapi dia kehilangan Infinity ring, Water Dragon ring, Hurricane Dragon ring, Land Dragon ring, Drago Timer, dan AxCalibur.

"Dan seperti yang kau pikirkan kau mempunyai potensi menjadi penyihir dan itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Phantom." Lanjut White Wizard.

Kotaro melihat lagi isi tas dan juga dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia yang berusia 13 tahun tidak tahu cara kembali ke dunianya.

"Bagaimana apa kau akan bertarung melawan Phantom atau membiarkan mereka membuat orang-orang di dunia ini menjadi Phantom dan ditelan oleh keputusasaan?" Tanya White Wizard.

Jika Kotaro adalah Haruto mungkin dia tahu mana jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang di duniamenjadi Phantom dan tidak ingin melihat orang-orang di dunia ini kehilangan harapan mereka dan berubah menjadi keputusasaan.

"Aku…akan menjadi harapan terakhir bagi orang-orang di dunia ini." Kata Kotaro sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu selama 3 tahun untuk menguasai semua sihirmu." Kata White Wizard.

Kotaro mengetahui orang ini bukan Fueki seperti di acara Kamen Rider Wizard dan dia harus mencari tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua kekacauan ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep Chapter 1 selesai dan selamat membaca<br>**

**untuk Kotaro Harem : Rinslet, Ellis, Fianna (WIP)**


End file.
